To Watch From A Distance
by Eliz28
Summary: It's been a terrible 3 years of Edward's life after the New Moon breakup. It's been a great 3 recovering years for Bella. He still looks after her, but what happens when she finds out that he's only a window away every night?
1. Chapter 1: Thirst

**CHAPTER 1: Thirst**

Edward gracefully got up from his sitting position. You could tell by the look on his face that he was bored and lonely.

Alice's eyes followed his movement; she had to tell him now, before he left.

_Edward?_

He shook his head in a "no" way.

_Edward, please?_

He turned his beautiful face towards hers and gave her an impatient look

_Follow me._

She got up from Jasper's lap, but he didn't notice, he was too intrigued by the television show that was on.

She practically danced to the kitchen and he forcefully followed.

"Edward, tonight is not a good night to see her, if she even thinks she sees you, she'll dream about you, she'll have doubts."

"Thank you Alice for your concern, but I've been doing this routine for years,

traveling, sometimes great miles to see her, and she's never noticed. I'll take extra precautions tonight, like every night, how 'bout that?"

Alice could only shake her head; there was no stopping him tonight.

"Ok fine, suit yourself."

She then walked back to her spot on Jasper's lap and this time he noticed. He just slightly squeezed her hand, almost as a welcome-back, I-missed-you gift.

Edward sighed; he wished he could be as happy as his family was.

He then turned and headed out the door, to find his Volvo. He opened the door and sat down, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"I believe running would be faster and less obvious."

Edward looked up to see Carlisle, his gorgeous father-like figure.

"I understand where you're coming from…"

Carlisle headed back inside off the porch, but Esme greeted him, she was leaning her head against the door's frame.

"Good luck Edward, you just need to have patience."

Edward smiled slightly, there was no luck nor patience needed, he felt like he lost everything already.

He then started running, at an incredible unhuman-like speed.

Minutes, maybe seconds later, he stopped outside the red-brick apartment building.

Edward climbed the side of the 2 story apartment building, it was the exact same

as the one next to it, the one where the love of his life lived.

He sat on the roof of the neighboring building, just looking in her window,

he just wanted to run and shout, "Hello Bella. Remember me, Edward? Remember those wonderful years we spent together?"

He then shook his head and laughed at himself

_What a silly thing to think..._

Edward then looked in through the window and saw someone in the bed, reading.

_It must be Bella._

Edward blinked his eyes again and concentrated,

and unless Bella cut her hair to be boy-short, that wasn't her in the bed...

* * *

**Authors Note:**If you took the time to read this, wow. Thank you! I'm not such a beggar for 'reviews', seeing as this IS my first story on here. I've gotten many ideas and more from my family, and authors like YOU on this site. So thanks again, and hopefully you enjoyed it. :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Quench

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Quench**

Bella got up from her table, and set her favorite book down, _Pride and Prejudice_.

It must have been her 100th time reading it.

She looked up at the clock on the wall, 12am.

"Better get off to bed, I guess."

She locked the front door and turned of all the lights to the dining and living areas.

She then walked down her long hallway to her bedroom, where her boyfriend, Matthew, was reading in bed.

She walked in and he looked up from his book.

"Oh hey Bells, coming to bed?"

"Yea, I guess so."

Matthew then put his book down and said, "Well go get changed then…"

He smiled and she smiled back, they were that flawless,normal couple.

Bella went to the bathroom and changed, then came back out.

"Oh wow Matt, it's freezing in here, can I close your window?"

"Oh, sure Bella."

She walked over to the window on Matthew's side but stumbled over the rug. Matthew quickly reached out with one arm and caught her fall.

Bella gasped and then he threw her back up, still with his one arm.

"Oh wow, thanks Matt."

Bella reached over and kissed him gently then a smiled played across her lips.

"Anytime…"

She then readjusted herself and walked to the window. Usually she never looked outside, never even glanced, but tonight she just looked straight across at the identical apartment building and saw a shadow on the roof.

He was looking straight at her, and she stared back, squinting, trying to adjust her eyes to the moonlight. She was having a hard time, seeing as she was lost in his golden eyes. He looked so much like…

"No" she laughed, 'It couldn't be…."

She looked back again but she saw nothing. Her mind must be playing tricks on her, and right now she didn't like it.

"What did you say sweetie…?"

Matthew took his glasses off and looked at her.

Bella quickly shook her head and looked back, still confused by what she thought she saw.

"Oh nothing, it's just so...ummmm... beautiful tonight."

She smiled and nodded, trying to convice him to think otherwise.

Matt got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's not correct, Bells. You look beautiful tonight."

_He bought it..._

Bella blushed and kissed Matt, but it didn't mean much, she was still lost in her thoughts.

Matt climbed back into the bed and then Bella followed.

He kissed her goodnight then turned off his lamp.

Bella did the same, turning off her bedside lamp, but not turning off her thoughts. She swore that just outside her window was a vampire. And she was almost positive that his name was Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note:**I hope you continue to admire this story, the way I do. I've been reading so many stories on here, and it's been eating away at me to write my own. So I finally sat down and wrote last night, in my notebook. Then I transferred and all, and now it's here. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, just contact me. I'll gladly respond, and again thanks. If you'd like to comment, feel free too. I'm not forceful. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Wanting Another Drink

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Wanting Another Drink**

Bella took a deep breath and looked around.

She first looked up and saw that both the moon was up and bright,

yet it was too bright, that the sun was out as well.

She looked to her right next, and saw something shining.

She blinked hard again, and concentrated, realizing that the object or person in front of her was flawless. Perfect face, gorgeous lips, ideal bronze-colored hair, and his whole body was glowing, giving the effect of a flawless cut diamond.

No not, just one diamond, many, perfect diamonds.

Bella knew who it was, but she didn't want to recall the memories.

She forced herself not to say his name, but his perfections and voice

made her scream it, in an awkward way.

"Edward…" She reached her hand out, but all she got was pure air.

He smiled and whispered something in a rapid speed.

_Vampire talk…_

Bella shot right up out of bed. She breathed hard, in and out, in and out, in and out…

She was so confused, her mind was telling her lies, that Edward was on that rooftop, looking for her, maybe waiting for her.

Her heart was telling a different story, one that acceptable, that Edward wasn't there, he wasn't waiting, and he tore out her heart, and almost literally ran with it.

Or that wasn't what was happening now, it had happened, it happened, almost 3 years ago.

Bella cringed at the thought, those few months after he broke up with her, were THE worst months of her life. Nothing could have compared. Nothing else was worse than that.

But the thing about those months was that it wasn't the heart-ache that he broke up with her, and that she'd never see him again, it was the thought that he didn't miss her, like she did. She believed that he didn't WANT her; he didn't MISS her, like she did. And that was what made her cry every night before she sleep. The thought that he didn't even love her before he tore her heart into shreds. That was what killed her.

Bella almost started crying, but she stopped.

Nothing was coming out, no tears and that was…

For two reasons…

Edward wasn't worth her tears anymore and she didn't have any more

tears, she had never cried since that last month when she was depressed.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted, now what?

She slid down under the golden covers and closed her eyes; she didn't want to argue with herself tonight.

* * *

Edward kept running, running into the moonlight, towards where the sun would soon be rising.

He stopped and looked back.

She had seen him, she really did, and she knew it, yet she didn't want to admit it.

Edward wanted to run to his house, but he knew Alice would be waiting,

not with a I-told-you-so look, just a smirk on her face, knowing she was right.

Carlisle would most likely have pity for him, knowing that he's in a tough situation, and Esme would be a caring mother, telling him to just be 'patient'.

Jasper and Emmett would just pat him on the back, they wouldn't say anything,

they know that they couldn't handle this like he was…

Then there's Rosalie, and she could care less, she'd probably laugh and call him stupid because he's the one running away from a silly human girl.

Edward looked back again; he needed to go home, where his family was.

* * *

Bella looked up at the stars, they shown brightly, and that's what scared her.

They looked exactly like her boyfriend…

Again, Bella woke up, and rolled over, expecting to be touching the chest

of a cold stone, of Edward.

But instead, she felt the chest of something warm, something that was pounding.

She opened her eyes and realized it WAS her boyfriend, Matthew.

He opened his eyes as well, surprised by the all-of-a-sudden touch.

"Hey Bells. Good morning…" Matthew whispered, adding a yawn.

Bella groaned, then silently added,"Hmm... good morning Matt."

Matthew got up and then placed the golden sheets carefully back in place.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast for the human…"

Bella smiled and stretched upward…then she processed what Matt just said.

Her eyes opened wide and she shot up.

"What's the supposed to mean?" She shot back at him.

"Ha-ha, silly Bella, we both have morning breath, like every other human…why what do you think I was meaning, I'm a vampire or Frankenstein or something…?"

Bella chuckled to herself,

_what a coincidence he said that…_

Then it hit Bella, she rushed to the window and threw it up, but only saw

her ugly old male neighbor taking his shirt off.

Bella sighed, but quickly closed the window and the curtains.

"Sure Matt, breakfast sounds terrific, but I'd rather we go out, I have some groceries to pick up."

"That's fine with me…"

Matt then walked up to her and kissed her, it was a surprise to Bella,

the kiss was so passionate…

"Wow Matt, I'm not going anywhere…"

"Yea I know, but I'm just wondering who this Edward guy is…?"

"What?" Bella's face went into a state of shock, but she hid her emotion from Matt.

'Well all last night you just kept saying Edward…Edward!"

Bella quickly thought of an excuse, I mean who wants to tell their boyfriend they were dreaming of an ex-vampire love?

"Oh Matt, he was just an…imaginary friend that I had when I was younger, it's nothing…"

Matt kissed her again, "Oh ok, sure, I had one too, but his name was Mr. Periwinkle Doorbellshinder."

Bella laughed, Matt was so creative, unlike her imaginary friend, the non-existing, Edward.

_(Author's Note: That wasn't supposed to mean she's doubting he exists, she's just making fun of herself at the thought of never having an imginary friend, who she just made up named Edward... it's all about the imaginary friend, nothing about EDWARD. they just happen to have the same names...thanks again, sorry for any confusion.)_

The couple quickly dropped hands and ran to separate bathrooms getting changed and showered and pampered for the day.

They both made there ways down the stairs and to the street, where Matt's silver 2007 VW Jetta was parked.

They both got in and headed to a little local sit-down bakery. Bella was still picking apart her brain from last night, so the car was complete silence.

When they finally arrived, Matthew got out of the car, and rushed to Bella's side, opening and assisting her out.

They sat down near the front window, and across the street, Bella saw a little grocery store; that was exactly what she needed for her list.

"Hey Matt, after this I'm going across the street, okay?"

"Sure Sweetie, but I have to make a quick stop to the bank after this too,

so how about you go there and I'll quickly go to the bank, does that sound good to you?"

"Practically perfect…" Bella never said perfect anymore, she only knew one thing (person) that was perfect, and she hadn't seen him in 3 years, unless he really was there last night…

They quickly ordered, pancakes for Matt, and pancakes for Bella.

They ate just almost as quickly as they ordered, never even speaking, which was odd for them, usually they were talking…

The waitress came back with the check, which Matt gladly picked up and paid for.

Bella and Matthew then headed out of the little local bakery, Matthew kissed Bella and then Bella gasped.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot my keys to the apartment in the bakery…"

Matt stared at Bella and said, "Oh do you want me to run back and get them?"

Matt had already faced to go into the bakery but Bella caught his hand, she kissed him, and smiled again.

"No, I got them, don't worry, you go to the bank."

"You sure?"

"Yes" then Bella joyfully slapped his butt, "Get going…"

Matt leaned in for a quick kiss, which was rejected, because Bella was already heading into the bakery to search for her lost keys.

He shrugged his shoulders then got in the car, which hummed to life and sped off.

Bella went straight to her table and grabbed her keys.

She then turned out of the bakery, and made her way onto the street.

She was shoving her keys into her purse and grabbing her list when she heard

screaming…She looked up from her purse and saw a car… heading straight for her...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, such positive reviews, I'm so happy. I know that most people are upset about the boyfriend thing, but I mean com' on, have a heart, many people on here are talking about babies, and non-existent powers, etc. Another boyfriend must not by the CrAzIeSt thing you've read on here, has it? Anyways, haha, thanks again for your such positive responses, and this chapter is a little lengthy, so I'll try to update soon, the plot is still untangling in my mind as I type. Again thanks, and hopefully Chapter 4 will be up and running. :) Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4: A History Quencher

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A History Quencher**

Bella didn't have enough time to move, she just stood… still as stone.

Her eyes widened, the female in the background screamed again.

_**SMASH!**_

Bella felt her head smash against the pavement, but not as hard as she expected.

She expected much harder, she was expecting blood to be everywhere, in her hair, coming out of her scalp, but nothing, she just felt this cold, stone-like ground, the pavement.

Bella slowly closed her eyes but tried to force the open, falling into a dream-like unconscious, she saw the vision in front of her slowly blur, she saw an angel.

Bella shook her head, wait the blurred angel looked like…

"Edw-…" But Bella was stopped. Her eyes just shut; she couldn't force them open anymore.

Alice layed Bella on the sidewalk, everyone was staring. They couldn't believe this little innocent girl had just ran out in front of the car like that.

Alice was laughing, but still terrified in her mind. She could see everyone's surprised faces.

She gently placed her on the sidewalk and gently shook Bella.

"Bella… Bella…Bella Swan!" Alice got louder.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, she noticed the angel.

"Alice…?" Bella took a stern look on her face, she couldn't believe it.

Alice placed her cold index finger on Bella's lips… Bella silenced.

Alice picked her up, and put her on the nearby bench. People started scurrying around to check out Bella, to see if she was hurt.

One man almost ran over, proclaiming he was a doctor.

Bella groaned, just what she needed, a doctor, oh gosh!

"Excuse me, Miss, but that was one excellent sprint to save her." The doctor placed his hand on Alice's shoulder, and got down on one knee to look at Bella. He checked out her head, nothing. He checked for any slight bruising, none.

He got up from his position and shaked Alice's hand.

"Well I guess you owe this girl your life; that could've been nasty."

Bella smiled at Alice, seeing her the first time in 3 years, she had so much to ask.

Everyone started to go their separate directions, the driver of the car came up to Bella and gave her his number, just in case they needed to switch information if anything else (medically) happened.

Bella walked up to Alice and hugged her, she missed her small hugs, but even though they were small, they were filled with such love.

Alice and Bella walked side-by-side to the other side of the street, towards the grocery store. They just sat outside on the bench, they weren't speaking.

Bella started to cry, she was just so scared, taken back.

Alice couldn't hold it in any longer…

"OhmygoshBella! I'vemissedyousomuch, willyouforgiveme?" Alice said.

Bella just slid over and hugged Alice, she missed her too.

Bella kept crying, but at that moment Matthew's car pulled up.

Alice let go of Bella and Bella literally ran to Matthew and hugged him, and she just started crying even more, getting his shirt almost soaked. Matthew just looked at Alice, while holding Bella's head down and stroking her hair, he leaned his head on hers.

He was lost, but he knew that someone hurt Bella.

He picked his head up and stopped swaying, which was comforting Bella.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked in a panic.

"I was hit by a car, but this lovely old friend of mine saved me." Bella let out a loud cry, just rethinking the accident made her cry, Matthew started swaying again, comforting her.

He kept stroking her hair and saying 'it's alright, you're going to be fine… shhh sweetie, it's going to be fine.'

He stopped swaying again.

"Bella, are you hurt?"

"No, she saved me." Bella motioned her head towards the bench.

Matthew looked over at the bench Bella just came from, he saw a beautiful petite girl, he started walking towards her, practically carrying his girlfriend with him.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Alice" Bella answered for her.

Alice just smiled and stood up gracefully and shook his hand, still smiling.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and old friend of Bella."

Matthew couldn't believe it; this girl had just saved Bella's life.

Matthew couldn't think of what to say, but Bella looked up at him, with her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Alice, I could never ever forgive myself if I lost her…"

Alice smiled, as if she had never heard _that _before.

"No problem, I know how much of a problem Bella can be."

She winked, Matthew just chuckled.

Bella turned around, facing Alice, but still holding onto Matthew, she didn't want to let him go, but she did, she had to thank Alice on last time.

She pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "Alice, thank you again."

She pulled away and went back to Matthew's empty arms, she then adjusted herself to see Alice, but Matthew was holding Bella by her waist.

"You know, to be more thankful, I'd love to invite you to dinner, Alice. Tonight, would that be okay." Matthew suggested.

Bella just stared at her; she wanted to see Alice…

Alice already knew she was going; she had a vision of it.

"Well I already have plans for dinner with someone, but I would love to come over to catch up with Bella and to get to know you, Matthew… right?"

"Right, well then it's settled. Just meet us later tonight, and again thank you Alice." Matthew leaned down and kissed Bella's hair.

The couple walked back to their car, and Matthew settled Bella in the passenger seat, he walked quickly to the other end, and then got in. He turned on the car, then grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Yea Matt… I was just so scared."

Matt reached over and hugged Bella, who had started crying again.

He just sat there hugging until the car behind them honked, wanting to move.

Matthew forced himself to drive; he just wanted to comfort Bella.

Bella just sat in the car, holding Matt's hand and thinking. That accident reminded her so much of the last one she was in, where Edward saved her, just like Alice had done.

Bella sighed and wiped her eyes.

Minutes later they were in front on the red-brick apartment, where Matthew helped Bella out and up the stairs, to their cozy little apartment…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, so many questions, so much time. If you really do you questions about the story, ask. I'm not afraid to answer, but of course, no spoilers...I know that some of you are STILL affected by the whole other 'boyfriend' thing. Wow people... you need to open a new door, it's called, "moving on"... no offense. I'm still getting such postive reviews, and I love it. I've gotten 30 and more e-mails filled with attachements such as (Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Alert List, Reviews, etc) Thanks so much, and again I'll always respond via review. But you don't have to review. Again thanks, and hopefully I'll be updating as soon as you can say "Forks..." _Which by the way, Bella and Matthew don't live in Forks, nor do Alice and the Cullens... they still live in Washington, I'm just not sure where... hehe. :) Just another detail an author needs to figure out..._ Anyways, talking to much, thanks again:) 


	5. Chapter 5: To Eat or Not To Eat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: To Eat Or Not To Eat**

Alice watched the happy couple drive away, she smiled, they just looked so happy… so human.

Alice stored the memory in her brain, it was the last time she had seen Bella in years, and the first time she'd seen Bella smile in years.

Then Alice thought quickly, what happened if Edward read her mind, he's probably just waiting to… Alice thought of something to recite in her mind, and she decided upon translating the Medical Dictionary into Latin…

She kept reciting, until she got to her car, hopped in, and sped off, still translating.

She finally reached home, and pulled her car into the garage, Edward was there, with one foot on the nice, white wall, leaning his head back, but you could still see his face. He didn't look so happy.

Alice smiled and titled her head, she kept translating.

"Hello Alice." Edward said calmly, taking his foot off the wall and staring at her.

"Hello Edward." Alice just got out of the car and kept translating, but she got bored; she started humming Beethoven's symphony.

"Alice, is there something you'd like to tell me…something you did?"

"No Edward, I just went out, that's all." Alice rushed through the garage door, and tried to find Jasper, he'd save her.

Alice stopped and looked around, no one, repeat, no one, was here.

"They've all gone hunting Alice." Edward said in a polite tone.

_Oh God, what am I going to do…?_

Edward grabbed Alice's arm and swung her around to face him.

"I'm only going to ask nicely once, Alice. Please tell me what you did."

"Sorry Edward, I have to get ready for my after-dinner event tonight, excuse me."

She twisted around quickly, but Edward grabbed her again, holding her firmly.

"… you know just as well as I do, it's only 11am, there's no need to get ready."

"Well… you don't need to know Edward Cullen!"

"Damn it Alice, just tell me!"

Just then the glass back door opened, Alice was saved, but she already knew that.

Jasper came in, followed by the rest of the crew, they were starring at Edward.

They all saw the anger in his face.

Carlisle spoke first, "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward just growled, "I'm not sure, why don't you ask Alice."

Alice just smiled.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice…?"

Alice took a deep breath, _Fine, Edward._

Edward nodded,_ Thank God._

"Well I saw a vision of Bella…"

Edward took a deep breath.

"…getting hit by a car, so I went to the place where it was supposed to happen, and I saved her. Then we just hugged and smiled, and then they invited me to an after-dinner thing."

Edward had stopped breathing after car, but he processed it all, _they?_

"They…?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Yes Edward, they. Bella and Matthew."

Edward froze, that was the other man in the room, the one that kissed her and called her beautiful, the one that dazzled her, the one she stared at with love in her eyes.

He had pieced it all together, Edward turned his face down to the ground and only moments later was Esme there, patting his back.

Alice felt so bad, but kept slightly humming; she didn't want him to see the image she had just stored, with the happy couple, hand in hand driving off.

Edward looked up at Alice, she was hiding something more, but he didn't want to know, he felt like he had had enough for one day.

He gracefully walked up to his room, closed the door, and just lied on his little black leather couch.

Hours later, Bella and Matthew were in the kitchen. The clock on the wall just struck 6pm, and they were already in the kitchen, making dinner for the two of them. It was a handmade pizza, Bella's favorite. They were both laughing and putting dough on each other's faces.

Bella got some sauce and put some on Matthew's lips. She kissed him.

"Oh wow, Matt, that sauce tastes wonderful."

Matthew put a dollop of flour in his palm, then smeared it on her cheeks,

then he kissed her on both cheeks, making his lips white as snow.

Bella laughed, they loved pizza night.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on their door.

"Oh it must be Alice, I'll get it." Bella announced.

She scurried to the door, forgetting about the flour on her cheeks.

Bella opened the door and saw Alice's petite figure.

"Alice!"

"HEY!! Bella."

Alice went up to Bella and hugged her, and then Bella motioned Alice forward, inviting her in.

Alice just stood in the foyer still looking around, it was a cute place.

She looked into the kitchen and saw Matthew.

He turned around and waved to her, flour from his hands went everywhere.

Alice covered her mouth and giggled.

Bella ran to the kitchen, just laughing and wiping Matt's face off, he still had sauce everywhere on his lips.

Alice looked at them, they were smiling, they were happy.

They were acting as if they forgot guests were here, Alice just laughed again.

"Bella, Matthew, I'm so sorry I'm early, my dinner was earlier than I expected, and I didn't want to drive back home, so I came over early. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh of course not Alice. Would you like some pizza?" Matthew said.

He tipped the pizza just slightly so she could see it.

"Haha, no thanks."

Matthew was just about to place the pizza in the oven when he looked down at it.

"Oh shoot!" Matthew announced.

"What, Matt? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"We didn't buy olives and the grocery store, and I really want some olives."

"Well if you want to walk down to the store, about 2 miles away, you can go get some." Bella suggested.

"Ah man, I guess I'll have to."

Matthew took off his apron and washed his hands. He grabbed his brown jacket and his wallet.

He kissed Bella on his way out and said, "Sorry to rush out on you like this Alice…but I bet you and Bella want to talk anyways, so I'll be back shortly."

Alice just smiled and whispered, "Be safe."

Matthew closed the door tightly and Bella also took off her apron.

"Wow Alice, it's been a long time…"

"Too long Bella."

Bella motioned towards the table, and they both sat down.

Alice just looked at Bella, who was fidgeting with her necklace that obviously Matthew had given her.

_Ahhh, so things are serious. _

"So Alice… ummm, how's the family?" Bella finally asked.

"Well Jasper's great, Carlisle and Esme are too. Rosalie and Emmett are the same, and well then there's… well you know..."

"Edward." Bella whispered.

"Yea, he's ok." Alice whispered also.

"Oh really, that's good to hear." Bella seemed pleased and smiled with a plastic smile, to cover her true emotions.

"Wow Bella. I didn't know you and Matthew were so serious."

Bella's face lit up. "Yea, we're serious" .Bella smiled, recalling different memories. "He's a really, really great guy."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

'Wow, Bella, it's great that you umm, moved on."

Bella just smiled and looked down. She was at least shaking her head.

"Yea, I thought I wouldn't be able to, you know? Then I met Matt, and he's just been wonderful, even Charlie approves."

"That's great!"

"Yea."

"So… how long have you two been together?"

"One year."

"Wow, that's great."

All that Alice could only think of one question after that, _what happened during those other two missing years?_

"I'll admit that getting over Edward was hard, but I did, and Matthew was just the ribbon to the package, sending my guilt away." Bella answered the question for her.

Alice nodded politely.

"Do you ever think of him?"

Alice then regretted that question, how stupid it was to ask her.

Bella looked taken back, but she still answered, to Alice's surprise.

"Truthfully Alice, I do. All the time, but then there's Matthew, and he brings me back down, to reality. He's really that great of a guy."

"Do you miss him?"

"Matthew, yes, I thought he would be back by now." Bella's face turned into worry, and Alice just smiled, reassuring Bella he was safely walking back, apparently.

Then Alice thought of Bella's answer. It was certain; it was followed by a stern look one of pure honesty, but one of doubt.

"Actually Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but… do you miss Edward?"

Bella straightened up, squaring her shoulders, and looking into Alice's gold eyes.

Alice could only think of how grown-up Bella looked, how mature she acted.

"Alice…" Bella took a deep breath.

"When Edward left me, I felt… I felt as if the all the happiness in the world was gone. As if all light turned to darkness. My characteristics as myself, my appearance, even spoke to the world that I was in a state of depression. Alice, you might understand somehow, but Edward practically tore out my heart and fed it to stray cats or whatever. I thought we had something, something that was unlike any other love, but I was mistaken, totally down right wrong. I was almost certain that we would be together forever, so we would be together for every sunset. Instead he took me into that forest, ripped my heart out with words of disgust, and ran. Leaving me to be lost in the woods and lost in my thoughts. I still can't get over the empty hollow feeling, but then I found Matt, and he filled the hollow, empty parts. He completes meet…and if Edward ever did come back in my life, even if her begged on his perfect knees, I don't think I could take him back, his love "

Alice couldn't believe the response she had just gotten…

Then Alice concentrated on every sentence, quickly glancing up at Bella, who was now looking at her watch with worry and fidgeting again with her necklace.

Then Alice thought again, she had processed every sentence in her head…with only means one terrible thing…

Edward had heard every word even though he was miles away…

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry, I haven't updating like I said I would be... school is so busy, tense with mid-terms(even though we're on the semester system, we still have quarter report cards so we had to have tests, ahhhh!) Anyways, who needs to hear about school. I've gotten many great reviews from you guys, and I'm continuing to read some of my favorite stories, and just stories that I find so interesting, especially in the Twilight section. Alright so just in case you actually like this story(which I'd love you if you did, but you don't have to..) I promise I'll update so much sooner, especially since it's the weekend, but this chapter is a little more lengthier than my others, so it might make up, not really. So I have to go, do some quick homework, but I can't control myself, I'm even getting excitied about what's happening (BECAUSE I don't even know what's going to happen yet.. haha) but I'm just thinking then rethinking and thinking again... ahhh!! But I'm just jumping to figure it out, so I'll get back tonight, working hard and late to get up another chapter, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow late afternoon. Hope you all had a great week at school, home, work, and have a great relaxing weekend... reading about vampires. :)

PS: My friend who just called reminded me that in 9 days (October 28th) is my birthday. I didn't even really notice... wow, haha, that just shows how much I don't look at a calendar... or lately that is... anyways, have a great weekend again:)


	6. Chapter 6: To Cool Off an Unsteamed Body

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we_ _did?_

**_

* * *

_**

**CHAPTER 6: To Cool Off and Unsteamed Body**

Edward slammed all his CDs, that were in order, to the floor. CDs were popping out of their original cases, mismatching their places. Then he stopped and took deep breaths. He had just heard every word Bella had just said, coming from Alice's mind. She was repeating them, almost as if she was nagging Edward with them, but he knew that wasn't the case. For as soon as she, herself realized he must have heard, she just kept repeating, "Edward, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have heard that, Edward, please forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

Jasper heard that commotion upstairs and walked upstairs, taking his time. He took each step at a time, glancing behind him, looking down at the stair he was about to step on. He needed to check on Edward, but it was difficult, for as each step he took, Jasper sent Edward waves of calmness, soothing Edward.

Jasper arrived at Edward's door, and silently let himself in. Jasper assumed the madness was about Bella, because Jasper couldn't think of anyone that would drive Edward that far. As far as destroying his collection, his treasures.

"Edward, you need to get away, get away from here." Jasper said. Edward thought to himself, still breathing through his nose because of the anger. Edward knew he was right, put he didn't want to leave, he wanted to work things out with Bella…even though he hadn't seen her in years, and she didn't sound too enthusiastic to see him.

"Why don't you and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie just all go away…for awhile?" Jasper tried again.

Although he wanted to work things out, the plan to get away sounded wonderful, but he wanted to be by himself, just with his thoughts, only. Away from his family and their minds filled with sorrow and guilt, over Bella. Edward grabbed some money, unexpectedly, and grabbed his car keys. He started racing towards his Volvo, which was parked outside, not where he left it.

Jasper must have moved it while he was grabbing his keys and money, Edward started his car and then made a mental note to thank Jasper later.

Edward then pulled the car into reverse, turned around, put it into drive, then sped off into the moonlight.

Alice just sat at the table, looking at Bella, and then received a vision, Jasper was coming. _Oh good a double date…!_

Bella heard the door open then saw Matthew come in, carrying olives. She smiled at him, a nice gentle smile. Matt put his keys on the foyer's table and went off into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, sorry to interrupt, but would you come here for a minute…?"

"Sure Matt, be right there."

Bella got up and Alice just shook her head, even she didn't know what he wanted.

Bella hurried into the kitchen and looked around for Matthew, who was missing, but was then found, hiding behind the fridge door. She came up to him, and he looked up at her.

"Hey Bella, I thought maybe you wanted to help me finish this."

"Sure Matt."

They both grabbed the pizza and slowly added the olives, and then Bella looked down, seeing Matt's hand disappear. She felt his hand in her hair; he then turned her around and started kissing her. Of course she accepted his kiss; it was filled with such passion. He kept kissing her, but they both had to gasp for breath.

They both heard a knock on the door, and they both looked up, but Alice was already at the door. They both separated, blushing, and then Bella realized she might need to go to the door. She smiled again at Matt, who was playing with Bella's hair. She whispered, "I think one of the members of this apartment better go to the door."

"Ha ha," Matt said, "I guess you're right."

Bella hurried off to the door, fixing her hair and putting a on smile for her guest. but then again Alice had already welcomed in the guest, who was turning his head around, checking out the place.

"Alice!" Bella half-yelled and whispered She couldn't believe Alice let a total stranger into her APARTMENT!.

"Bella?"

Bella turned her attention to the stranger in her foyer, it was Jasper…

"Oh My God! Jasper?"

"Hey Bella."

To Bella's amazement, he actually walked up to her and hugged her.

She accepted the hug, and then pulled back, looking at him.

He didn't look all that different, not a year older.

"Jasper, it's been way too long."

"Yea, how are you though Bella?"

"I'm great." Bella couldn't help smiling, she never remembered Jasper being so friendly.

Bella then heard footsteps behind her, she saw in the mirror it was Matt.

"Oh and this is my boyfriend, Matt."

Jasper grew a stern look on his face, one filled with surprise.

Matt put his hand forward and Jasper shook it, acting like a real gentlemen.

"Hi, I'm like Bella said, Matthew."

"Hello, my name's Jasper. I'm Alice's... brother, and she just happened to forget her jacket, it's freezing outside Alice, you're going to need this."

Jasper handed Alice the jacket, Bella had to smile, it was a clever cover, brother, jacket, what else?

Alice took the jacket and thanked him.

"Well Jasper, don't leave so soon, would you like something to eat?" Matt asked.

"Oh no thank you, I just got back from eating with friends, I'm good."

"Well that's ok, but I insist you stay for a while."

"Oh don't insist, I'd love to stay."

The group walked over to the table, but Matt ran into the kitchen. He started washing pots and pans, he couldn't hear them talking.

Alice giggled. "You know Bella, we can leave if you want, it seems like you and Matt want some time alone…"

Bella laughed, "Oh that… ha-ha, no we're just like that, randomly kissing…"

Bella blushed, _stupid vampire powers..._

"More like making-out, I felt the tension between you two before I even knocked on the door." Jasper said.

Bella smiled, _good ol' Jasper._

Matt turned the faucet off, and walked back, a cup of water in his hand.

"Bella, I left the pizza in the fridge, I think we'll make it tomorrow…"

"That's fine Matt, come and talk with us…"

"Actually I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to get to bed Bella, I have to go to court tomorrow, you know I'm representing that carrot cake guy tomorrow, you know the one who accidentally used old frosting, food poison, then he was sued, you know?

**A/N**:_ Why I thought of carrot cake guy, and that lame story, I don't even know, I was trying to think of a case my dad's had,  
he's an attorney and I couldn't think, so I just randomly picked a food and had someone sue someone, stupid, I know, no need to tell me...)_

"Oh, I totally forgot… oh alright, I'm just going to talk with them awhile."

Matt kissed her, but he was careful, he was sort of uncomfortable, seeing as guests were here, staring at the two of them, smiling.

He rushed off, and Bella then turned and smiled, with love in her eyes.

"So… Matt's an attorney?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, a very good one at that." Bella announced proudly.

"Ah, and you've been dating for how long?"

"A year."

"Oh…cool."

"Well Alice already told me what you two were talking about, and that's why I'm here Alice…" Jasper said

He said something that was very quick, too quick for any non-vampire too catch.

"Ok, you two, what are you talking about, brother and sister."

Jasper laughed, and so did Alice.

"Oh no one."

Alice's eyes widened, she knew she had already said too much.

Bella looked down at the table, face down, not directing her attention but to the wood.

"You know… Alice… you know you need to tell me." Bella said.

"I know… it's about Edward."

Bella looked up, Jasper could feel how anxious she was.

"It's nothing Bella, he just left… he couldn't handle the pressure."

"What pressure?" Bella asked

Alice and Jasper went silent, how could they tell Bella, who was already in love with someone else, that their brother was madly in love with her, wanted her back, and would practically die for her. What words would you use…

Jasper took a deep breath.

"Bella he heard what you said tonight, before I came, about how you could never love him again for what he did to you, running away with your heart like that."

Bella looked up, to meet Jasper's eyes, like she had done earlier with Alice.

He looked straight at her… she felt terrible.

"Oh God…" Bella whispered and shook her head looking away, trying to distract herself from the tears.

She covered her mouth and kept shaking her head, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Bella…?"

Bella put her hand up, but kept looking down, into her empty cup of coffee.

She looked up and wiped her eyes with her index fingers and sniffed up the rest of the tears. She kept her face in their direction, but looked away, on purpose.

"Alice, I know what you're going to say. We'll need to talk about this… and I agree, I want to see your family. I want to see Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie. I want to see all of you, you are like family." Bella said, her voice quivering from the tears.

Alice nodded, and Jasper did too_. It was a start… _

Meanwhile Edward looked up at a freeway sign. It said Forks, Washington 45 miles. He pulled over quickly on the side of the road, right next to the sign. He banged his hands on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe it, he seriously let the love of his life slip past him. He was the reason to her broken heart, he was the reason she cried herself to sleep, he had her heart, but he didn't know what to do with it, he didn't know if he should run with it like she said he had done, or should he give it back, so she could give it to the "Matthew", who was apparently now the moon and sun and light of her life…He turned the car into reverse again, and headed back, he needed to talk to someone, someone he trusted…

* * *

**Author's Note:** _UNSTEAMED IS NOT A WORD, I MADE IT UP...just to let you all know_.Besides that...Oh wow, I got a happy birthday from someone in a review. Thanks! Haha, but thank you for the reviews, I know that my chapters are getting longer, which could be a good thing, more information... but a bigger suspense at the end, my story is taking longer than normal, my plot is dragging on... ahhhh! I promise there will be more action and drama coming soon, _to a computer near you!_ I'll update much more this week, not wait until weekend(sorry about that), because it's homecoming, so not that much homework... yeaaa! Anyways, if you ever want to review, that's fine, if you've just started reading this story, thanks for taking the time to. Again, thanks for everything...  
the 26 reviews  
the 9 favorite stories  
the 2 favorite authors  
and 3 author alert  
and 24 story alerts...  
WOW! thanks guys!

PS: If you do write a review, I promise I'll respond. I love the reviews(well all my reviews) that have flattery in them. They totally make me blush, not joke, and I laugh and smile, especially if they're like, wow, I love your story. Now, they could be saying that to every story they read on here, but seriously it doesn't matter, I still enjoy the flattery anyways. Thanks again:)


	7. Chapter 7: When Your Past Dazzles You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: When Your Past Dazzles You**

Bella just looked at Alice… _weren't they tired, it was 3am!_

_Oh yea… forgot, they're vampires._

Alice let in a breath of fresh air, and then silently let it out.

"Bella, I didn't want to have to ask you this, but I have to."

Bella seemed to accept this; she knew they would have to find out somehow.

"Do you still love him?" Jasper practically asked is a quick whisper.

Bella was taken back, she knew it was coming, but _why did it make her react like that?_

Bella shook her head, and thought.

"No."

Jasper wasn't expecting this, nor was Alice.

"Bella… really?" Alice asked, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

Bella just got up, with her empty coffee cup, slowly walking to the sink.

She turned on the water, running it through her hands, the touch of hot water made her blood tingle, making her heart beat faster.

She turned off the water, grabbed the damp towel, wiped her hands, fixed her hair,

then slowly turned around.

"Alice, Jasper, he… Edward I mean… is just a friend. I'd love to see him again, but he can dazzle me, just as easily as that hot water made my blood tingle. I'm scared, I really love Matt... I don't want to hurt him."

Alice just nodded; Jasper looked away, away from Bella's scared face.

"We understand Bella." Jasper commented.

Bella looked down, biting her lip, shaking her head.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Jasper quickly got up, and Alice followed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to keep you up, we'll leave now."

Bella wanted to object, she loved seeing the two almost-family members, but she wanted to go sleep, to think, to dream.

Alice helped by adding, "Oh yes Jasper, sorry to keep you up Bella."

"Bella looked up, "No, its fine I don't mind, sleep isn't that important."

Jasper and Alice grinned; they both hadn't slept or dreamed for decades.

The happy vampire couple walked to the foyer, and quickly hugged Bella.

"Bella, I want to see you again, really soon. How about tomorrow, we should meet somewhere." Alice added before hurrying out the door.

"Of course, how about coffee somewhere?"

For some reason, Bella had a twinge of regret in her voice after asking that.

"How about at this coffee place that's near our home…"

Alice quickly wrote down an address, handed it to Bella, and then hugged her again.

It was unexpected, but Bella accepted it.

Alice hurried out the door again, but Bella heard a car start downstairs, Jasper must have ran…

Bella silently closed the door, and grinned to herself, looking down, and then she walked to the bedroom, not even bothering to change.

She climbed into bed, where she was welcomed by Matt.

"Hey I thought I heard them leaving…"

"Yea… it was just a little late."

Matthew smiled then kissed Bella, then inviting her to a hug, his arms wrapped around her, swarming her in warmth.

…and that's where Bella fell asleep, dreaming about a gentleman, one that wrapped his stone cold arms around her, singing a sweet lullaby.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I have 4 words to say. I am so sorry!!!I promised I would write even more constantly, then it turns out to be like 2 weeks till I update. AHHH! I am so sorry, and I've even gotten more reviews and haven't replied, but I promire I AM GOING TO FINISH, and I PROMISE I WILL REPlY TO ALL REVIEWS. Other than that, I'm already writing 2 more chapters, to hopefully post TONIGHT.  
I'm so sorry about that back up again though, I've started high school soccer, and Mock Trial, I'm getting braces on in a week, I had my birthday, others' birthdays, school dances, redoing my room, etc. I'm so sorry, but I promise my story in now #2 in my life. Besides family, school, and religion.. which all count as 1... anyways, I promise there will be another chapter tonight. Thanks to all that have stayed loyal.:) 


	8. Chapter 8: Stone Cold, But Looking Good

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon, but don't we all wish we did?  
__**Author's Note: on the bottom of the page...  
**__

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 8: Stone Cold, But Looking Good  
**

Bella awoke to a faint sound; she pulled herself up, and out of bed, squinting to perfect her site in the complete darkness. She pulled the covers off and went to the window, then she recalled the night before.

She wanted to throw it open… but she remembered Matt and the fact that he was sound asleep.

She carefully opened it, after a few seconds she would creak it open more… and more… and more

_**SCREECH! **_

It made a screeching sound and Matt grumbled.

She stopped, dead in her tracks, red-handed.

Matthew just rolled over, and then quickly went back to his peaceful slumber.

Bella opened it even more, until she was almost positive her head would fit.

She looked outside and stared straight down, down to the side-yard of their apartment. Her eyes quickly, but swiftly traveled up. Then she met the gaze of a god.

He stared back, not even blinking, _wow how much time had past between them?_

You could tell that inside his mind, he was completely lost, he knew in his head he needed to leave, right now, but his heart told him to stay… to wait for her.

He finally blinked, and he heard Bella take a breath of fresh air and she let it out, still holding his gaze.

Bella quickly turned away, putting her head down and shook her head. She told herself to look up just once more, but she knew he was most likely gone by that amount of time that she had let pass, but she allowed herself to look up.

…and there he was, still across the building, his head turned down.

Bella smiled and nodded her head; she turned and left the window open, crawling back to bed.

What Bella did for the next few moments was just think, thought of all the memories they both shared, and the things that might have been.

…and while Bella pandered, Edward looked up finally, but he only saw an open window, so he jumped off the building and headed back home.

The next morning, Bella awoke again, to find the window wide open, and she was shivering, her whole body became overwhelmed with then sudden chill.

All she could recall was her getting up and opening the window, the rest, she convinced herself, was just a dream.

Bella quickly got up and took a shower, dressing in jeans, and a dark blue trench coat with a simple gray scarf.

Matt was still asleep, sound asleep in boxers and a white undershirt.

She gave him a quick kiss that headed out the door, the clock struck 8am.

Bella got in her car and drove off to her destination, the coffee café.

A few minutes later she arrived and was greeted by Alice, with a huge smile that played across her face.

Bella somehow gracefully got out of the car, and Alice engulfed her in another hug.

Then Bella turned to grab her purse in the back seat, when she was pushed into someone else's arms, she welcomed the hug, then pushed back a little to see this mystery hugger.

"Bella, darling, how are you?" Esme Cullen asked politely.

Bella smiled and hugged Esme again, a smile played across her face this time.

"I'm wonderful Esme, and you?"

"Oh… you know the same."

Bella laughed and Esme and Alice joined in.

Bella grabbed her black purse, and they all walked into the coffee café.

Alice started talking about how Jasper couldn't come because he forgot they were going hunting, so Esme gladly opted to replace him.

They ordered their drinks then quietly sipped their drinks down, blabbing about their few years apart, and about Matthew.

Esme finally broke the calm, soothing talking.

"Bella, I miss you so much. It's never been quite the same without you."

Alice's head nodded 100 times per minute, in agreement.

Esme then added, "Bella you must see our house that we have here, it's quite adorable, you'd love it."

Bella checked her watch, 9:30am, Matthew!

She forgot to wake him up when she actually left to tell him to get to work, _how could she forget!_

Alice handed Bella her phone, already seeing it happening.

Bella dialed his cell phone, no answer.

She tried the house phone, and no answer.

"How odd," Bella said to no one in particular.

"Oh don't worry, his little carrot-cake thing was canceled, and he woke up on his own." Alice said to Bella.

"Oh alright, thanks Alice."

"Bella, I insist you come to our house, Carlisle and the others are dieing to see you." Esme exclaimed.

Bella thought about it, _if she ran into Edward at this wonderful house…_

Esme interrupted her thoughts, "Bella, Edward isn't there, don't worry, hun."

Bella smiled, but not too quickly, not enough to make it look like she was excited he wasn't going to be there.

"Oh alright, just a quick visit, not too long."

Alice jumped for joy and hugged Bella, Esme the same, without the jumping, and with more mother-like authority.

The group of girls headed to their cars and Bella got in her car.

Alice came and tapped on the window, and Bella put it down.

"Just follow us; it's not that far from here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh My Goodness, there is not enough time, nor guilty face, nor sorry cards, nor e-mails, nor messages, nor ecards, that could say how sorry I am, about how I haven't wrote in like what? months... It's been one busy schedule, from Mock Trial, finals, soccer(which I had to quit, sadly) and more, with just family and friends. My goodness, buy now I'm on Christmas Break, which I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa) and I have all the time to write, haha. I just today am going to add two chapters, and two more tomorrow, unless my computer starts acting up.. hopefully it won't happen. Another thing that really got me writing, besides the free time, was a note I got from an author, on here. He or She was writing a great little story, here in the Twilight section, I was so exciting, it was a great story, then just about half way through, they wrote a note saying they couldn't finish... oh goodness, I was so close to tears, how could they do such a thing?.. I asked myself. Then I realized myself that I was doing that to my little fans of this story(whether they might not like it that much.. but still) so I made myself write, and gather ideas.. so here we go! Sorry again, and I hope you all have a great time bringing in the new year! 08 sorry again! 

PS: if any of you have ideas that you'd like to voice, please speak up, I love to hear ideas, and maybe twist my own! (haha) thanks for all of you who have stayed loyal and waited for this sorry writer(myself) to finally write. sorry again. much love xoxo :)


End file.
